Didn't You Know?
by Da DDQ
Summary: Okay, this is a Taiora, but the main thing is, Tai is suicidal because he thinks Sora is in love with Matt, and there is tons of other stuff thrown in there, there is quite a bit of fould language in here, but R&R please, (THis was actually the first Taio


roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own 3eb or digimon  
so please don't sue  
  
Tai stared at the computer. He had missed it, they had all gone. they were all in the digiworld. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He jerked his head up and slammed a fist on the desk. " God Da*n it!" He swore as he tore out of the room. He stomped angrily out of the school. He got to the bus stop just as the bus pulled away. " WAIT!" He called after it as he ran after it. The bus turned the corner and out of sight. " Fu*k." Tai swore angrily as he shoved his hands in his pocket and turned to walk home.   
  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand  
I would understand   
  
He clenched his teeth outside his door, He could hear the yells from inside. Fuc*, he thought, they're fighting again. His parents had been fighting for a month now, it was getting worse. His father had actually been so mad at one time after fighting with Tai's mom, when Tai bumped into him, he smacked him so hard he flew across the room. Kari hadn't been there then. Tai's parent's had never fought in front of Kari. Of course not, Tai thought bitterly, she's too frail and perfect, their beautiful perfect baby girl. Tai's eyes opened wide. Why did I think that? he wondered to himself in shock, I love Kari. I'm here to help her grow up to be a fine young woman. I guess I'm just upset cause I saw Sora and Matt kiss. Tai's eyes glazed over as he remembered what he saw that morning. Sora and Matt at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. Tai remembered how happy he had been that his best friends were there. But suddenly Sora broke down in sobs and Matt pulled her in an embrace. She sobbed into Matt's shoulder. Tai was frozen to the spot. Suddenly, Matt pushed her off a little and wiped some tear's off of her cheek. Sora looked him in the eyes, her lips trembling slightly. Matt pulled her in again, but this time, his lips connected with hers, and they kissed . Matt pulled her closer and Sora's arms fell listlesly ( AN don't know how to spell it now) to her sides. Tai felt his fists clench in anger. Suddenly the bus was almost there. He ran over there and pushed Matt away, staring at Sora. She looked at him in shock, " Tai..... I" He just stared at her and then the bus was there, he tore himself away from the sight of her, he stormed onto the bus and took a seat in the back next to the window. He looked out the window at Sora and Matt. How, he wondered to himself, how could I of let this happen. Why didn't I tell her? I've had so many chances. So many..... CRASH! Tai jerked back to reality from a crash in their apartment. " YOU B*TCH!" He heard his father cry. Tai shook his head, he couldn't take this. He turned back to the flight of stairs and started to go up, not knowing what his destination was.  
  
The angry boy a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
You know you don't belong  
  
Tai stormed up the stairs, flight after flight, story after story, his mind whirring. He knew he wasn't quite right in the mind right now, but he was to angry to stop. He realized he had been in love with Sora for a very long time. Ever since they were first in the camp. He'd been secretly pining over her without realizing it. It had been his secret from everyone, even himself.  
  
You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud  
You're the flash of light  
On a burial shroud  
I know something's wrong  
  
He remembered battling Piedmon,the truth was, he sent Sora out to look for the others because he didn't want her to get hurt. He had fought Piedmon almost to the death because he wanted to be sure that maybe the others could beat him because he was so weakened. He couldn't let his sister get hurt, and he definately didn't want Sora hurt. He was ready to die to protect them, if need be. he almost did in fact, but then Matt appeared, and saved him. Matt, he thought with disgust as he shook his head as he continued to stalk up the stairs, I trusted him with my life and the others, and he took the one person I ever loved like Sora. " GRAURGH!" He grunted loudly in anger as he stomped up the stairs, he looked at flight label, the 29 floor. Still going up, he thought to himself. Pass the 25 floor, the 30, ahh 31 floor, now on to the roof. He climbed up the last flight of stairs. He walked out onto the roof. He walked over to the edge and looked over, his eyes blurring with tears as the thoughts ran through his mind.   
  
Well everyone I know has got a reason  
To say   
Put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand  
I would understand   
  
Matt stared at the sheet music, the sheet music he had written last night, but he couldn't decipher the notes from it. " Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I can't practice right now." He heard the complaints from the other guys. " I'm sorry , but I can't, I'm gonna go on a walk, same time tomorrow, kay?" He heard mutters of agreement, then he put up his guitar and left. He walked down the street till he got to the bus stop and then he waited. He thought back to that morning, at another bus stop. It had felt so right to kiss Sora, like they had always been meant to be. Then Tai had gotten there. God, he thought, I never even thought about Tai, he really liked Sora, and I'm his best friend. I pretty much crushed his dreams, but I have dreams too! I've been trying to make myself not like Sora, I really have! but, it just kinda, happened. He chuckled under his breath, who are you trying to convince? Maybe you just did it because you couldn't have Mimi. Mimi.. he thought sadly. God, he loved her so much, but now she lived in America, so far away from the digiworld, and from him. Every time he saw her he wanted to gather her into his arms and kiss her. But you couldn't so instead you kiss the girl that you think is slightly cute and your best friend has been in love with for over 4 years? Pathetic! He sighed and shook his head as the bus pulled up. I have to talk to him, he thought as he took a seat in the back. I know he probably won't want to see me, but I'm going to make him!  
  
Well, he's on the table  
And he's gone to code  
And I do not think anyone knows  
What they are doing here  
And your friends have left  
You've been dismissed  
I never thought it would come to this  
And I  
I want you to know  
Everyone's got to face down the demons  
  
Sora stood up and stretched, she had been arranging flowers all afternoon. She looked at the bouqet of roses she had just arranged and sighed as she started to write the card.  
  
my dearest Gloria,  
tonight is our anniversary, our 10th year together tonight actually. I've loved you every minute of it, even though you did catch me kissing that girl. You forgave me when I told you the truth though. I've loved you more every day, and I know I will love you even more every day we spend together, which will be forever and ever.  
you're my one and only forever,  
Jonathon  
  
Sora finished writing the card and looked at it. that is so sweet, she thought to herself. She remembered that morning, when she had turned to Matt for comfort. She had just found out her father had escaped from jail, and Tai had blown her off, saying he was busy. She was sad and scared, her father had almost killed her and her mother, he had killed her little brother and sister. She ran to Matt and started to talk, starting with her father escaping, to the murder of most of her family, and then finally her major crush on Tai. Then she started sobbing and Matt held her close, comforting her. Then he told her he has had a crush on a girl for a very long time now, then he looked at her in the eyes, she realized he meant her, then he pulled her into a kissing embrace, and she needed comfort so much, she accepted. Then Tai showed up, and the look of hurt and pain and anger on his face..... it hurt her so deeply, once he left she went straight home without even looking at Matt. She sighed as she put the card on the bouqet and put it on the counter. She ran out of the florists shop and got on the bus to Tai's apartment. She had to talk to him. Now.  
  
Maybe today   
We can put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand   
  
Tai looked down at the edge. There was a bus, and a person walking down the street. All those people, he thought bitterly, all so happy! Well, I'm not going to be the only unhappy person in this world. I'm not needed anymore, not for anything, Kari's grown up, Mom and Dad don't need me, the digidestined don't need me , and Matt and Sora definetly don't need me. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he stepped onto the ledge clenching his fists.   
  
Matt got out at the bus stop outside of Tai's apartment. He looked up at the building. There was a person on the roof.A person standing on the ledge. Oh my god! He thought, They're going to jump! Wait a minute, he thought cautiously, they look familiar, that hair..... "Matt...... OH MY GOD TAI!" He heard someone scream as they rushed into the building. He ran inside and saw Sora getting into the elevator.   
  
Sora was jogging up the street to Tai's apartment. She was almost there when she saw the bus pull up and someone get up. When the person looked up she was only 10 feet away and closing then she recognized him, and said, " Matt..." then she looked up and saw the person she had stared adoringly at for so many years on a ledge about to jump, " OH MY GOD TAI!" She screamed as she rushed into the building. She pressed the elevator button vigourously, hurry up hurry up, oh god don't let it be too late! she thought horrified. Suddenly the doors opened and she jumped inside, Matt right behind her. "Oh, god I hope we aren't too late." Matt whispered as they went up to the roof.   
  
Tai was just about to jump when he thought he heard someone say his name. " huh?" he whispered as he looked down and thought he saw Sora rush inside. " Sora?" He whispered as he leaned back on the ledge a little. He heard a noise behind him. He turned around on the ledge, " Sora?" He questioned hopefully as he saw her step out of the elevator, " Matt." He said flatly as he saw him step out of the elevator behind her. "TAI! please don't jump!" Sora cried as she started to run towards the ledge. She might fall! Tai thought panicly, " Stay back or I jump!" Tai cried as he turned around. Sora stopped where she was, tears in her eyes. " Why Tai?" Matt asked sorrowfully. " WHY?!" Tai screamed as he turned around again, " WHY?!?! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ASK WHY? YOU! WHO HAS RUINED ALL MY DREAMS!" Tai whirled back to the ledge and prepared to jump as he heard a little voice say, " Tai, please don't jump. Too many people I love have died already. Please, don't jump." it was Sora. Tai turned around cautiously. " You love me Sora?" he asked warily. Sora was crying softly, " yes, Tai, with all my heart." " She only kissed me because I used her feelings. She told me she loved you earlier, but I was feeling upset and I liked her a little. You are my best friend Tai, I didn't try to hurt you. Please don't jump, all the digidestined need you. Kari needs you. I need you. Sora needs you!"Matt declared sorrowfully as his eyes watched Tai's feet. " Tai please." Sora called again. Tai looked at them. They really do care, he thought and started to step down. His foot slipped on a wet spot on the cement. " AAAH!" He screamed as he fell.   
  
Can you put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
I would understand   
  
Matt dashed forward and caught Tai before he fell over the edge and Sora pulled him back too. Suddenly they all flew backward and TAi landed on top of Sora. "I love you too Sora." He whispered to her as he kissed her cheek softly. Sora sobbed for a moment and then smiled. " Thanks for forgiving me Tai, I love you too." Then she kissed him on the lips. Matt blushed and turned to the elevator, " This is to corny, bye guys!" Tai and Sora laughed and accidentally slammed their heads together. " OW!" they cried as they held their heads laughing. " Look Tai, the sun is setting!" Sora said as she stood up. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked looking to the sunset. Tai looked straight at that face he had secretly adored for years, the face that stopped him from ending his life, " Yes, its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered as he pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her in the fading sunlight.  
  
(AN: okay, I know this is sappy, but I am blaming the pain drugs!) 


End file.
